Triple Doom
by Phantom Moon
Summary: What happens when I doom the Titans 3 different ways? Read and find out. Sorry it's a bad summary. Pairings are Ro&St. First FanFiction Please R&R. No Flames please. PG for langauge, and violence Oneshot.


Triple Doom

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans. They would be my first step to world domination. I also wished I owned all the music in this story and DDR and PS2 but sadly I don't. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY! Except the story itself and the ghost story.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were all listening to music in the living room. Raven was listening to Evanescence. Robin was listening to Yellowcard. Beast Boy was listening to the soundtrack of RENT. (That's too much credit for BB) Cyborg was listening to Eiffel 65, and Starfire was listening to Kids Bop 2. (shudder) So they didn't hear me come in (Muahahahahahahaha). I hacked into their speaker phone and...

"Teen Titans I'm gonna make you're life a little more interesting." I said, over the speaker phone. "There will be no sunlight or electricity." I cut the power and sealed the windows.

"Yes!" Raven said "I mean oh no."

"No, the sun is wonderful and good." Starfire said, worriedly. Raven chuckled slightly at this.

"This is only round one." I told them. "I'll be back in 3 days oh and all the doors are locked. Bye." With that I was gone.

"Oh god. Oh god." The Titans said in unison except for Starfire who said it Tamaranian.

"I'm stuck in this tower with Beast boy," Raven said, distraughtly.

"It's too dark to train," Robin said, panicking.

"I can't watch TV," Cyborg said, while sobbing.

"I cannot cook my Tamaranian delicacies," Starfire said, sadly. Everyone cheered. "Is there something to celebrate?"

"Um no just um... Oh my god it's Kitten," Robin said, pointing behind Starfire.

"Where?" Starfire said, turning.

"Over there." Starfire looking for Kitten flew into a wall and passed out.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy?" Robin found Beast Boy sobbing in the corner. "Beast Boy what's wrong?" Robin asked his friend.

"I...I...I..." Beast Boy, whimpered. "I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

"Oh my god," Raven said. Raven started smashing Beast Boy's head into the wall. "See anything yet?"

"Yes, a bunch of pretty stars," Beast Boy said, goofily before passing out.

"Ahh, silence," Raven said, somewhat happily. "So 'Brave leader' what do we do now?"

"Make a fire."

"Yes, let's also hand over the tower to HIVE. Does flammable carpet mean anything to you?"

"Hi guys," Terra said, happily.

"Hi Terra...TERRA?!?HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!?" Robin said.

"Um, this girl Phantom Moon let me in."

"SHE'S LOCKED US IN." (Me watching this from my room: HAHAHAHAHAHA)

"Me stuck with my friends? WHEN WILL IT END?" Terra says and screams for a full five minutes until Raven taped her mouth shut.

"Terra help us and use your powers to make a fireplace with the plaster from the walls." Terra did this after her panic attack was over. Star had recovered from her wall incident. "Star start a fire in there please."

"Robin, why are there different colored lights everywhere?"

"MAKE THE FIRE PLEASE!" Beast boy said, sobbing. Starfire did this slightly off balance. They all gathered around the fire except for Raven who was just a few feet off.

A few hours later...

"People it's midnight. You know what that means?" Raven said, and a cold chill came through the room even though the windows were closed. Raven closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, her eyes were completely white and she whispered creepily "Ghost stories. Hehehe."

"Eeeeep, Robin she's scaring me," Starfire said, frightened.

"Beast boy...," Terra said, nervously. Holding Beast Boy close.

"Terra...," Beast Boy said, also very nervous. Cyborg just shuddered.

"I NEED A HUG!" Robin yelled, and gave Starfire a big hug. Starfire blushed and after realizing what he'd done he let go hastily and also blushed.

"There were once 6 friends who were locked in this creepy house. They we're locked in because as soon as they walked in the door locked behind them. So these six friends (three girls, three boys) decided to sleep there so the would have sunlight to search for an alternate exit by in the morning. The all slept in different places in the same room. They all fell asleep but not one hour later one of the girls screamed and was found dead where she slept." Raven said, making the story creepier with super power effects.

"Make her stop Robin." Starfire pleaded. But Robin was too into the story.

"Everyone there looked for a ghost or someone who was not there before. But all was the same. The girl had obviously been strangled. They all were suspicious of each other but they all soon fell asleep again. Then another scream a boy was found dead exactly the way the girl died. The survivors stayed awake staring at each other making sure no one moved. But by sunrise they were all dead killed by each other. Now tell me this: Was there ever a ghost or was it mere insanity? Sleep well," Raven said, and extinguished the fire.

Everyone except Raven was scared and paranoid. Robin closed his eyes and used his other senses to tell him what was happening in the dark.

"YOU!" Robin pointed to 2 green eyes. "Where you going Star?"

"To the lavatory."

"So you can sneak up on us. No one leaves!"

"Little paranoid are we?" Raven said, from behind him startling him.

"DON'T DO THAT!" With that everyone returned to their spots.

Beast Boy turned into a bat since bats use sonar to find things.

Terra put slabs of the wall together and built a small fort around her. Starfire had starbolts ready. Cyborg had his cannon ready. Raven was meditating.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Cyborg yelled, and started shooting at the ceiling.

"It's Robin."

"Oh... Oops. What?"

"Don't you have a flashlight on your shoulder?"

"Yeah."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN IT ON EARLIAR?!?"

"Oops...Guess I forgot." Then Cyborg turned on his flashlight to reveal Beast Boy kissing Starfire (OH MY GOD!!!) and Starfire did not look happy about it.

"STARFIRE!!" Robin yelled and kicked Beast Boy hard in the stomach. Beast boy fell clutching his stomach.

"You filthy little Glorbag," Starfire said, and kicked him. Terra gave him a very inappropriate finger gesture and punched him square in the jaw.

"Idiot," Raven said, and slapped him hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!?!?" Robin yelled.

"That way I figured she wouldn't kill me like in the story," Beast Boy said, shrugging.

"YOU PERV!" Raven and Terra said in unison. Raven opened the closet door threw Beast Boy inside locked the door and Terra barricaded it with bits of wall. Terra high fived Raven.

"I should've done that, months ago," Raven said.

A day and a half later...

"It's me Phantom Moon."

"GET HER," Robin yelled, but only he jumped. In mid jump I unsealed the windows. "Ahhhhhhhhh." Robin fell down covering his eyes.

"Hissssssssssssssss," Raven hissed, and ran to her room as fast as possible.

"OH WONDERFUL, JOYFUL SUN," Starfire said, squinting.

"Ow, my eyes," Terra said, shielding her eyes slightly. Beast Boy was still locked in the closet.

"Still paranoid?" I asked.

"Never," Robin said.

"OH MY GOD WHOS THAT?!?!?!?"

"WHO? WHERE?"

"Uh, huh. Not paranoid. Right."

"Arggggggh."

"Hahahahahahahaha. It is time for round 2." ...KARAOKE!" Raven could be heard screaming "NOT KARAOKE!" all the way across Jump City. Even Slade heard her. "Relax you get to choose the song... Karaoke first...First up is Beast Boy."

"Fine, OPEN THE CLOSET DOOR FIRST," Beast Boy yelled.

"Ugh, fine." I lifted the rocks (Telekinetically) and opened the door. "Happy cause I'm not and since this my story you're out the window." And I tossed him out of the window.

"You killed Beast Boy! You bastard!" Cyborg said.

"He's not dead."

"Oh."

"It's... Ravens turn."

"No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Raven cried in protest as Robin, Starfire, Terra, and Cyborg dragged her. She scratched at the ground her nails left nasty scratches in the floor.

"Come now friend Raven the singing of karaoke is not the torture of Beast Boy's not entertaining jests," Starfire said. Everyone stared at her.

"I thought you liked his jokes?" I asked.

"Umm, how do you say hell no?"

"........................What?....................... I'm never gonna understand Starfire EVER!" I said. "What will you be singing, Raven?"

"Tourniquet by Evanescence."

Tourniquet by Evanescence

Sung by Raven

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying and I am pouring

Crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost

My god

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost

My god

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Return to me salvation

I want to die

My god

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god

My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied

Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

"....................Holy crap Raven's a freaking Siren!" Beast boy said, while the other titans stared with wide eyes. (A Siren is a creature from Greek mythology which would lure sailors to their death with their melodious voices. Just in case you did not know what a siren was. How Beast Boy knows this we shall never know.) Raven blushed.

"Robin your up. What's your song?"

"Way Away by Yellowcard."

Way Away by Yellowcard

Sung by Robin

I think breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here  
It's all the same  
  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here  
I'm not afraid  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and I believe  
How it feels to be alone and I believe anything  
  
You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here  
I'm on my way  
  
I'm waiting this for now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say  
I'm not afraid  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and I believe  
How it feels to be alone and I believe anything  
  
I ignore the voice inside of me  
I ignore the noise inside of me  
Every window pain and shattering  
Cutting off my words before I speak  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and I believe  
How it feels to be alone and I believe anything

"Oh, Robin the voice of singing that you have is amazing!" Starfire said, and hugged him then immediately let go. They both blushed.

"Alright love birds. Which couple wants to go next?" Asked Robin and Starfire and glanced at Beast Boy and Raven.

"THERE ARE NO COUPLES HERE!!!" They all said in unison.

"Sure, BB and Rae and Robin and Star. DUH," I stated.

"But I like TERRA!!!" Beast Boy realized he'd said this and started slamming his head against the wall. (YES!)

"We all know where your heart lies BB."

"WHERE? WHERE?"

"With her." I pointed to Raven.

"WHAT?!?" Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy said in unison. I coughed and it sounded an awful lot like. "Ravens Room"

"Um, Terra aren't you still supposed to be stone?" I asked.

"Umm. Uhh. I am see." Terra stood perfectly still. I pushed her out the window.

"You killed Terra! You bastard!" Beast Boy said.

"Not dead."

"Oh."

"So BB are you gonna sing with Raven or Cyborg?"

"Raven."

"Great."

The Phantom of the Opera

Sung by

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. WE ARE NOT SINGING OPERA number 1," Beast Boy said.

"And number 2 I don't think I can sing that high," Raven said.

"TOO BAD SING NOW!!!" I yelled. Everyone backed up slightly.

Sung by Raven and Beast Boy

Raven:  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me   
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find   
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind  
Beast Boy:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind  
  
Raven:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear  
  
Beast Boy:  
It's me they hear  
  
Both:  
My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind  
  
Beast Boy:  
In all your fantasies you always knew   
That man and mystery  
  
Raven:  
Were both in you  
  
Both:   
And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here/there  
  
Inside my/your mind  
  
Beast Boy:  
Sing, my Angel of Music!  
  
Raven:  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . .  
"I can't believe I just sang that with HIM. I can't believe I just sang that. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SING THAT!!!" Then Raven tried to attack me but I stepped out of the way and she fell out of the window.

"You killed Raven! You Bastard!" Robin said.

"HOLY CRAP I HAVEN'T KILLED ANYONE! AND IF SOMEONE CALLS ME A BASTARD ONE MORE TIME I'LL KILL NOT ONE, NOT TWO, NOT THREE, BUT ALL SIX TITANS GET IT?"

"Got it," Robin said, meekly.

"Good." Robin crawled very slowly away and whimpered in a corner. "Your turn Cyborg."

"There's no way I'm gonna sing a song for you," Cyborg said, defiantly.

"Fine." I picked up a flamethrower and aimed it at the gamestation.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone stared at me. There was an awkward silence. "Soooooooooooooo, what'll you be singing?"

"My Console"

My Console by Eiffel 65

Sung by Cyborg

we're gonna play the game the playstation all day,  
with metal gear solid to tekken 3.  
and from omega boost to resident evil  
just play for the fun  
cause we got it going on.  
  
tekken 3, metal gear solid   
resident evil, gran turismo, omega boost,  
bloody rhoar, x-files, another world  
come on  
ridge racer  
odd world  
we get a living  
that came in our possession  
  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.   
  
tekken 3, metal gear solid  
resident evil, gran turismo, omega boost,  
bloody rhoar, x-files, another world  
come on  
ridge racer  
odd world  
we get a living  
that came in our possession  
  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
  
we're gonna play the game the playstation all day,  
with metal gear solid to tekken 3  
and from omega boost to resident evil  
just play for the fun  
cause we got it going on.  
ridge racer  
odd world  
we get a living  
that came in our possession

"Nice Cyborg," Robin said, and high fived Cyborg.

"Since I can read minds I know that Starfire and Terra have a song ready and the song is..."

"1000 phrases," Starfire said, smiling.

"Starfire it's 1000 words," Terra said, correcting her.

1000 Words

From FFX-2 (Wonderful Game)

Sung by Starfire and Terra

Starfire:

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

You're words were like a dream

But dreams can never fool me

Not that easily

Terra:

I acted so different then didn't say good bye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

Starfire:

Save your tears cause I'll come back

I could that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages

Shouting might've been the answer

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

Terra:

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Both:

Cause a thousand words called out through the ages

They'll fly to you even though I can't see

I know their reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words

1000 embraces

will cradle you

making all of your weary days

seem far away

they'll hold you forever...

(Starfire: Oh a thousand words have never been spoken they fly to you they'll carry you home and back into my arms suspended on silver wings and a thousand words called out through the ages will cradle you bringing all of the lonely years to only days they'll hold you forever

Terra: a thousand words oh yeah carry you home on silver wings called through the ages oh yeah only days)

Starfire: A thousand words

(footnote ( ) during a song means sung at the same time)

"You great Starfire," Robin said, shyly.

"Awwww," I said, mockingly. Robin looked daggers at me. I shrugged. Beast Boy had heart eyes when Terra walked over to him. "Anyway it's time for round 3..." I brought out a PS2, DDR disc, and 2 DDR mats the metal kind. "Dance Dance Revolution." (Strike a pose) There were mixed reactions.

"YES!!!" The boys all cheered.

"Crap," Raven said.

"Oh come on it's dancing you're already in a leotard," I commented. She glared at me. I yawned and walked towards the TV.

"What is this revolution of dancing you speak of?" Starfire asked me.

"By the looks of it." Terra had a horrified expression. "Terra knows. Ask her."

"Terra what is this-"

"It's a video game."

"Thank you friend-"

"You don't get it do you? What do they do all day other than fight crime?"

"Play the station of games but-"

"Exactly. We're doomed."

"The teams are boy titans vs. girl titans," I announced. The boys smiled evilly. The girls shivered.

"First up Raven vs. Robin." They stepped on the different DDR pads. "The song is Speed over Beethoven." The song began and to everyones amazement Raven was winning! It was probably because of how much balance she'd obtained through meditation and some natural ability. By the middle of the song Raven and Robins feet mirrored each other. But at the moment of truth the score showed that...

"RAVEN WINS!" I declared.

"RAVEN WINS?" The boys asked in amazement that the boy wonder WONDER lost.

"Congrats Raven," Robin said, his voice a cracking a little. The boy wonder rubbed his eyes.

"Are you OK Robin?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I just have something in my eye." (Yeah right)

"Next up Terra vs. Beast Boy."

"I'm sorry Terra," Beast Boy said, solemnly.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"CAUSE YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE BEATEN BY ME THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN LITERALLY FLOAT LIKE A BUTTERFLY STING LIKE A BEE. HA HA HA."

"The song is La Copa Vida (I think)" They got on to the mats. It was a very one sided game. BB won. "Now for the tie breaker Starfire vs. Cyborg dancing to Renaissance."

They stepped up on to the mats. It was a mirror the entire time. But someone screwed up the who was discovered when the winner was..."STARFIRE WINS!"

"Who are the rulers of the video games now?" Terra boasted.

"We informed you who was the boss." Starfire bragged. Raven just smirked and was satisfied.

THE END


End file.
